


Cecilos On Ice

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Ice-Skating, M/M, Shenanigans, its also ridiculously short i know, literally just mindless fluff, this was pure indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Pure, mindless fluff of Carlos and Cecil having an ice-skating date





	Cecilos On Ice

Ice-skating had been Cecil’s idea. Ever since they got together, Cecil would pull out a checklist of things to do for date nights every Friday and they would check one more thing off of the list labelled ‘IMPORTANT DATE IDEAS’.

It was very, very important to Cecil that they accomplished everything on his list.

Carlos, of course, was more than willing to go along, just happy because it made his husband happy.

So, they went ice-skating.

~   


It was a long, arduous process to get ready. First off, they had to buy some actually decent warm clothes. Living in the desert his whole life, Cecil didn’t exactly own a variety of warm clothing. Carlos had brought sweaters from his old hometown, so he was set.

Buying Cecil clothes was...interesting.

“No, Cecil, lime green and neon yellow do not look good together.”   


“Carlos, I can’t wear that! That’s mixing patterns!”   


“Isn’t that outfit illegal in Night Vale?”   


So, yeah, it took them roughly two hours to purchase a wool peacoat that fit Cecil snugly and only sort of made Carlos want to rip it off.

He couldn’t help it, Cecil looks so put together in it, and god Carlos wanted to  _ destroy _ him.

Moving on.

After the whole coat incident, they had to find an actual ice-skating rink. Turns out, they weren’t extraordinarily popular in the small desert community of Night Vale. So, after half an hour of driving around aimlessly, they eventually came to one on the very outskirts of town, looking long abandoned and terribly run-down.

Carlos had his doubts, but Cecil insisted it was  _ perfect _ , and oh how  _ lovely _ , wasn’t it just so  _ quaint _ Carlos!

Eventually Carlos gave in, purely for the sake of making Cecil smile happily, and the two went inside hand-in-hand.

The inside, thankfully, was much more put-together than the outside. It was mostly a light blue shade with lime-green patterns-(“I  _ told _ you I should’ve gone with the lime green and neon yellow, Carlos!”)-and a large area, covered in ice and chunks of purple carpeting to rest and buy ice skates.

Turns out, buying ice skates for Cecil is, much like everything else in his life, an entire life or death situation.

First of all, he didn’t know his shoe size. Then, Carlos discovered Night Vale shoe sizes were different than the rest of the world, because of course they were and promptly got laughed at for Cecil for being ignorant and “adorable”. Then, Cecil couldn't choose between the white ice skates or the pink ice skates.

Once the two got themselves together, they laced up their skates and got on the ice, only for Cecil to brightly admit he didn't know how to ice skate and would just cling to Carlos the whole time, if that was alright.

However, Carlos just sighed and admitted he didn't exactly know how to skate either, and that they were both in a bit of a pickle here.

So the two shrugged at each other, linked hands, and took their first step forward together…

Only for Cecil to promptly slip and fall, bringing Carlos down with him.

Carlos landed on top of Cecil, hands on either side of his head and one leg falling in between Cecil’s.

Overall, it was a very compromising position, one that brought a light blush to Cecil’s face and a deep one to Carlos’, despite their long-term relationship.

Carlos stammered out an apology and pulled himself upright using the wall, offering a hand to his husband who gratefully took it and stood, both of them eventually figuring out how to stumble around like newborn giraffes.

Their hands stayed linked, and their laughter stayed loud, echoing around the nearly empty rink and irritating the already bored-looking employees. But the two couldn’t bring themselves to care, they were wrapped up in their own little world, having fun and occasionally falling over and only laughing louder.

After a few hours of this mindless skating, Cecil deemed it enough, and the two returned their skates and walked out of the rink with Carlos’ arm wrapped firmly around Cecil’s shoulders, with Cecil snuggling happily into his side.

“This was fun.” Carlos admitted as they strolled back to their car, laughter clear in his tone.

Cecil smiled up at him. “Of course it was, it was my idea!”

Carlos laughed harder in response, before pressing a light kiss to Cecil’s head.

The sun set as they drove back to their home, a perfect ending to yet another perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
